The heating system of a climate control system may include a plurality of electrically resistive heating elements and a heat pump. The electrically resistive heating elements produce heat in response to the passage of electric current therethrough. An air blower is used to circulate air between the heating system and an enclosure. Typically, a demand for heat signal from an indoor thermostat or the like activates the heating elements and the air blower to move across the heating elements and carry the heat by convection to the enclosure to satisfy the demand for heat.
Since operation of the heat pump is usually more energy efficient, the heating elements are typically used as a backup. As such, only the heat pump may be used to satisfy an initial demand for heat (i.e., the first stage heat demand). If the indoor temperature falls below a predetermined threshold temperature, which is less than the temperature corresponding to the first stage demand, a second stage demand for heat is indicated. In response to the second stage demand, the electric heating elements may be activated.
The electric heating elements may also be used as the primary source of heat for an enclosure when the heat pump is not able to function efficiently. For example, when the outside air temperature drops below a minimum temperature (e.g., 10 degrees Fahrenheit) the heat pump may not be operable due to a low ambient temperature condition. Regardless of whether the electrical heating elements or the heat pump are initially activated to respond to a heat demand from a thermostat, time is required for the heating elements and the coil of the heat pump to heat-up after activation. As such, at startup, cold bursts of air may be blown into the enclosure that is being heated.